


personal dream kanej fic

by levi_brand_jeans



Category: Crooked kingdom, Six of Crows - Fandom
Genre: Crooked Kingdom - Freeform, F/M, Kinda, Six of Crows, Sweet, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_brand_jeans/pseuds/levi_brand_jeans
Summary: it’s sweet it aint smut lol
Relationships: kanej, kaz brekker/ inej ghafa
Kudos: 13





	personal dream kanej fic

“kaz!” inej yelled for the tall boy as she ran through the small home they were shacking up in for the night. “goddammit inej what?” he was sitting on his bed taking off his shirt and gloves. “oh, is this a bad time?” inej blushed as she tried giving him privacy. “no i didn’t start the water yet. what do you need?” he rebuttoned his shirt but didn’t put on his gloves. “i-i just wanted to um…” kaz was getting annoyed. “spit it out wraith.” “uh could you check this map?” she handed him a sketch of a building that wylan had done. he took the paper, careful not to touch her hand, and looked over it for a while. without looking up he simply said, “stop blushing, wraith.” she looked up at him, her face red. “i’m not,” she protested. kaz groaned as he looked at  
the map, his lips moving as he looked over it. inej sat down on the bed and watched him as he checked this map. kaz looked over at inej, laying down on the bed watching him. her black hair was braided and laying on the bed above her, and her blushed face looked so soft. kaz fought a smile as he looked back at the map. “i-it looks right. tell wylan he needs to check it again tomorrow.” he looked away as he handed it back to inej, who wasn’t as careful as he was to not touch his hand. her warm fingertips on his hand sent shivers down kaz’s spine. oh shit she touched my hand oh shit she touched my hand. inej saw the look on his face as she quickly took the paper. “kaz im so sorry i forgot!” inej quickly went from flustered to apologetic. kaz let a smile touch his lips. “it’s fine. dont worry.” she looked at  
him and saw his small smile. she set the sketch down and sat up to look kaz in the eye. kaz stood up and quickly said, “i’m going to the bathroom,” and limped to the small room. he splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. he let someone touch his hands. and worst of all, he liked it. he sat down in the floor and panicked for a while before standing up and walking back in the room, where inej was playing with his gloves. “i like your gloves,” she said simply. kaz sat down and took the gloves from her. she just exhaled through her nose and laid down, followed by kaz laying down. inej blushed as she quickly connected their lips. “wraith what the hell are you doing?” she smiled. “kissing you, idiot,” she responded and got on top of kaz and continued kissing him. “wait,” he pulled away from inej. “i’m not comfortable doing anymore. sorry.” inej responded with a small laugh, “me neither.”


End file.
